A Bliss Filled Weekend
by Violent Delights
Summary: All boundaries are broken when Edward and Bella are left alone while the Cullen's are on a 4 day hunt.


I blushed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Edward and I had the house to ourselves, a rare occasion in the Cullen household. However, from what Alice had given to me in a small black bag, it hardly seemed coincidental. Before she left, she warned me to open it by myself and winked at me. I blush again as I now realised what was going through her mind at the time.

I was standing in Edward's bathroom wearing a light blue silk nightgown that just skimmed the bottom of my butt. Underneath Edward would find a dark blue thong and bra. I couldn't believe I was doing this; I cringed at the thought and hoped to God he wouldn't suddenly raise the boundaries again. Ever since that day in the meadow it had been me battling against Edward and me setting the boundaries. I had kept this up for a mere three weeks before I decided, rather hastily last night that I would give up and surprise him. So here I was standing in Edward's bathroom wearing rather indecent, ahem, '_outfit_' you could say. I smiled at myself in the mirror, trying to will myself to step out the door. I took a deep breath, remembered Edward loved me, grasped the door handle and opened it.

I saw Edward turn as I entered. His eyes widened and he looked at me, taking in every detail. He was glued to the spot looking at me with the utmost passion. Colour rose in my cheeks as I heard a low growl escape from him. His eyes were hungry and full of lust.

'You look so utterly beautiful.' He finally managed, as he stepped forward and pulled me towards the bed. He placed me so I was straddling him, his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him as he leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him back vigorously, tracing my tongue around his lips. He sighed and the sweet smell of his breath made me momentarily dizzy. He took this opportunity to move his left hand onto my thigh. Gently he began rubbing his hand on my thigh, gradually going higher and higher. He kept me distracted by kissing the hollow of my throat, moving onto my collarbone. I cupped his face in my hands, and I let out a groan as I felt him playing with my thong, tracing around the edge of it. I shuddered passionately. I began kissing his neck and started on the buttons of his shirt. As I got to the last one, I ripped it off his shoulders giving way to his perfectly smooth chest. I pushed him down on the bed and ran my hands over his torso. I leaned down furiously started kissing all over his chest. I bit hard on his nipple so he would feel it. I heard him gasp and moan my name. I moved down towards his trousers, his erection bulging against the fabric. I unzipped his trousers and pulled his boxers down over his erection and took it in my hands. He moaned even louder then, showing the release it gave him. All my nerves were gone; they were rapidly replaced by pure adrenaline. I teased him as first.

'Please Bella,' he gasped.

I smirked and bent down, taking Edward in my mouth. He cried out in pure ecstasy and twisted his hands in my hair as I moved up and down, pleasuring him. I heard his breathing go rough and he indicated for me to stop before he came. We had discussed the unknown dangers of venom getting into my system like that. I waited watching expressions in his face that I had never witnessed before. He was in pure bliss. I sat up again, into my previous position while he relaxed.

He sat up and now both of his hands were now placed firmly on my hips under the nightgown. I felt him slowly begin to drag the sides of my thong down. I sat up onto my knees to help him. He hastily through them to the side as his hand rose higher and higher and reached a place he had never ventured to before. He gently rubbed my clit and I gasped suddenly at the wave of pleasure that struck me. I grinded against his fingers, cursing myself for my previous actions. Now it was his turn to tease me. He gradually gave in and slid a finger inside of me. I let out a quiet moan and this encouraged Edward more, he slid in another and began pushing in and out. I wrapped my arms around Edwards' neck pulling him closer to me as he simultaneously started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes as my breathing deepened. Edward abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes in confused, was this too much for him?

'We need to do something about these clothes.' He said quietly, his voice husky.

A smile broke out on my face and I raised an eyebrow at him. In one quick movement, one I wouldn't of seen if I wasn't concentrating, Edward had torn the nightgown off of me and I was left in only my bra. I blushed intensely, as he went to unclasp my bra. He ran his hand up and over my ribs. He cupped my left breast. I was about to protest at how I was completely naked and he still had unbuttoned trousers on but he had bent his mouth down to my nipple and was teasing it with his tongue. I sighed with passion and he once again entered his fingers into me and began thrusting into me again, while sucking on my nipples. After waves and waves of emotion I felt myself hitting my peak, I stretched my arms behind me and arched my back as Edward thrust deeper and deeper until I felt myself climax. I groaned Edwards name and I sat there panting, Edward soothingly rubbing my back. I smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. 'Thank you.' I whispered.

He kissed me back 'my pleasure,' he growled seductively.

He cupped the back of my head and gently rolled me onto my back. He was on top of me, supporting himself so I wouldn't be crushed. His hands were all over my body, rubbing and touching me in places I'd never been touched before. I was then aware again that Edward still had some clothing on, too much clothing. Edward continued to kiss my collarbone as I started to pull his trousers and boxers down. His hands were in my hair again and he was kissing me fully on my lips. It got to the point where I couldn't push his trousers down with my hands anymore without breaking my kiss with Edward. I brought my feet to his knees and pushed them down with my toes. Edward wriggled them of once they got to the bottom, still not breaking our kiss.

He suddenly positioned himself directly above me and I wrapped my legs around his lower body, pressing myself against him.

'Are you sure?' He whispered huskily. It was too far on now to even think about going back. I needed this, hell we _both _needed this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

'Positive.' I replied as I pushed my hips up once again.

He slowly entered me and I gave out a small gasp and the sudden rush of pain that shot through me. He looked down at me concerned; I merely nodded back at him, encouraging him to go on.

He pulled out slightly only to push back in again. After each thrust the pain subsided and was replaced by a pleasure I had never experienced before, it was sheer heaven. My eyes rolled back as I closed them, matching each of his thrusts with a grind of my own. We were soon working together, panting hard, pleasuring each other. I felt myself sweating and Edward above me huffing. I made a note to myself to feel smug that I could make him feel breathless, even though he didn't need to breath.

Edward quicken his thrusts, realising we were both reaching our peaks. I started to groan loudly, this encouraged Edward and he drove faster. I cried more urgently and felt the first orgasm of my life. I collapsed back enjoying the blissful ecstasy flowing through every inch of my body. Seconds later Edward rested upon me, his breathing heavy, kissing my neck.

'I love you Bella.' He puffed between breaths.

'And you, Edward.' I stated light-headed.

Just before I drifted into a sleep I chuckled. Edward looked to me, trying to figure me out.

'We've got the house to ourselves for another 3 nights.' I explained.

He grinned, nuzzling his face into my neck and inhaling my sweet scent.


End file.
